


In Your Warmth, I Forget

by Rainy_Day_Lemonade



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, And now I'm rambling, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archive warning for... zombification?, Characters turning into zombies, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Haise is soft, Haise wants to be human, Hide wants his best friend back, Inspired by Warm Bodies, Like, M/M, Mild Horror, Minor Character Death, Moderate violence in later chapters, Multi Chapter, No one likes Matsuri, Romance, Slow Burn, Survivor! Hide, Waaaaay more than three, Warm Bodies AU, Washuu! Hide, Zombie AU, Zombie Haise is soft, Zombie! Haise, i dunno, is that a thing?, mild body horror, mild violence, no ghouls, nothing super graphic, please be kind, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Day_Lemonade/pseuds/Rainy_Day_Lemonade
Summary: Hide’s a human. Haise is a zombie.Both have forgotten what it’s like to live.Separated from his group in a zombie attack, Hide finds an unlikely ally in the surprisingly human-like Haise. As the two become closer, disturbing secrets become unearthed, threatening the precarious balance of their post-Apocalyptic world.What secret agenda is Matsuri serving?Who was Haise before he joined the undead?And why is it, when Hide looks at him, he can’t help but see his dead best friend?(The author aims to update weekly, but later chapters may take longer. See notes for updates)
Relationships: Hidehaise- relationship, Hidekane- Relationship, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Minor Kirishima Touka/ Kosaka Yoriko, Touriko- relationship
Comments: 75
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for clicking on my fic!  
> I've been planning this fic out for a while now, so it feels great to finally share it. As stated in the tags, its not a problem if you haven't seen/read Warm Bodies- I tried my best to explain details as they popped up. I mostly went off the movie's canon (hence why Haise can read, etc.), and even then I took some creative liberties.  
> Zombie dialogue is written in bold.  
> Anyhow, I hope you like my fic! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, Warm Bodies or any of their characters. 
> 
> Title from Bastille's 'Warmth'- absolutely brilliant song, I played it on repeat writing this. Highly recommend.

Salvage operations were crucial for the survival of the Settlement- quite possibly the last community of humans in Japan. Anything that could be found- food, medications, tools and weapons- was a valuable resource.  
Salvage operations were also _boring as hell._  
“Hey Nagachika, how are pineapples like zombies?”  
Hide closed his eyes and prayed for mercy.  
“I dunno, man, how?”  
“They contain an enzyme called bromelain, that breaks down proteins. So, technically… pineapples eat people.”  
Akira snorted from the front seat, craning her neck to fix Takizawa with a cool stare.  
“That’s a bit of a stretch, don’t you think?”  
“The science is there, Mado, I’m just the messenger.”  
Thirty minutes into the mission, Hide was already losing his patience; knee bobbing up and down, he tried to lose himself in the world outside the car. The lack of life, however, just made him more unnerved.  
It unnerved his team, as well, if their arguing was any indication. "You would know this stuff if you paid attention in biology."  
"Didn't I score above you?" Akira hummed, eyebrow raised. Takizawa scowled.  
"Only by two percent!"  
The driver, Amon, kept quiet. Hide wished Takizawa would take a leaf out of his book. “How long do we have, anyway?”  
Akira returned her gaze to the map, finger trailing along the paper.  
“Five minutes.” She affirmed, tying her blonde hair back. “Now stop whining, you’ll attract the zombies.”  
  


If Hide closed his eyes, he could pretend nothing had changed. Tokyo still bustled with people, their chatter hovering like a blanket over the city; car horns honked in the distance, the smell of cheap junk food wafting from every corner.  
He could pretend the streets weren’t deathly silent, the buildings and houses crumbling to rubble. If he really _really_ tried, he could block out the sound of distant groaning, or the putrid smell of rot and decay. But that sort of delusion was what got you killed.  
The old world had fallen long ago.  
Beside him, Takizawa gazed longingly at a dilapidated restaurant. _“God,_ I miss McDonalds.”  
Akira scoffed.  
“McDonalds sucks.”  
“You take that back!”  
“Guys,” Hide muttered, gaze shifting, “Keep it down. You’ll get us all killed.”  
Takizawa grumbled but didn’t protest- he gripped his gun tighter, eyes shifting between the stores.  
The door to the restaurant creaked open, Amon’s bulky figure dominating the threshold.  
“All clear.” He rumbled. “Come on in.”  
The place, to Hide’s dismay, had been raided before. Everything was empty-the freezers and cupboards, the pantries and store room. Cockroaches scuttled across the counter, proud survivors of a post-apocalyptic world.  
“Why are we here?” Takizawa muttered, hand running through his hair. “The 20th Ward was one of the first places to be hit- there’s no way there’s anything left here…”  
Akira gave him a sharp look; his eyes darted to Hide, wide with embarrassment. “Um, of course, Special Class Washuu has his reasons to-”  
“It’s fine, Takizawa,” Hide managed a faint smile. “It _is_ weird.”  
_I don’t think I’ll ever understand my brother,_ he mused, continuing his search through the store-room. He reached for a box, glancing at its contents.  
He couldn’t help but smile.  
“Hey, who wants fortune cookies?”

Two hours later, the squad set up camp in an abandoned construction site- the level ground and remaining equipment made for an ideal battle ground (if it came to that).   
Hide sifted through the medical supplies they managed to salvage. The more important supplies had been scavenged long ago- aspirin, antiseptic, bandages and the like; however, they’d found a fair amount of anti-fungal medication, as well as birth control and sanitary products. No matter how trivial, the settlement needed all it could get.  
His brother might disagree, of course. _We are at war, Hideyoshi,_ he’d sneer- he always sneered when talking to Hide. _We need real supplies- not frivolous luxuries!  
_The medic bit his lip, shoving the medicine deeper into his rucksack.  
Matsuri will just have to deal with it. Regardless of this ‘war’ he kept droning on about, there were _people-_ men, women and children- that rely on him as a medic. People that have been through hell and deserve every comfort the Settlement can provide.  
_Besides,_ he contemplated, packing away the last box of tampons, _these would be great for gun-shot wounds…_  
Breaking his fortune cookie with child-like glee, Takizawa squinted at the yellowing strip of paper.  
_“Expand your expectations… A surprise is coming soon.”_  
“Maybe you’ll get a promotion?” Amon offered an encouraging smile.  
"Or a girlfriend?”  
“Or a bacterial infection.”  
“Shut up, Mado!” Takizawa hugged the paper to his chest. “You too, Nagachika.” He added with an indignant mutter, “You know that’s a sensitive topic.”  
Hands held in mock surrender, Hide drew his attention back to the medicine. _Hay-fever medication, cough syrup…  
_Amon threw him a glance.  
“Anything good, Nagachika?”  
“As good as we’re gonna get,” He gave a lop-sided grin, eyes shifting to the other’s backpack. “How ‘bout you?”  
“Few tins of beans… two kilos of rice.” Amon hummed, scratching at his neck. “One day I’ll find something sweet.”  
It was a little-known fact that Amon possessed a major sweet tooth. Before the Apocalypse, he’d worked as a baker; he once told Hide in a deadpan voice that he never went to the gym- just lugged around bags of sugar and flour, day in and day out.  
Right now, Amon was giving him a strange look. Something was bothering him. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but… Why is a medic on a salvage mission?”  
_Ah, the million-dollar question._ Why is one of the few- and most specialised- medics on a quick and easy recon trip? Just months before, his father refused to let medics _leave_ the Settlement, let alone go on missions.  
Hide tossed his head back and flashed him a smile.  
“I have _literally no idea.”_  
“Ack!” Takizawa cried, watching the fortune flutter away behind him; he scrambled to his feet, clambering after it.  
“Takizawa, get back here!” Akira barked, her voice at a low hush. “Don’t be an idiot!”  
The scout ignored her, disappearing behind an old bulldozer. “God’s sake!” The blonde hissed, rising to follow him.  
She had barely moved an inch before a scream pierced the air- loud, gurgling and unmistakable. “Seido!”

Time slowed down.  
Zombies seemed to slip from the woodwork, shuffling towards them at an alarming rate.  
Akira’s arm tight in his grasp, Amon raced from the scene; dodging poles and beams, he smashed his baseball bat into any attacker, not daring to stay and finish the job.  
Akira wrenched herself from his grip, hands locked around her rifle. Jaw clenched, she fired shot after shot, one muffled boom after another.  
Hide didn’t waste time, gun in hand, finger on the trigger. He shot down a corpse approaching Amon, the bullet whizzing through the air and into the zombie’s skull. He flashed the soldier a smile, but the other was not impressed.  
“Get out of here, Nagachika!” Amon shouted, bat cracking into a foreign-looking corpse. Its head flew off its body, rolling away like a grizzly bowling ball. “We can’t afford to lose you!”  
“I’m not leaving!” He grunted back, “I can’t leave you…”  
“Get out of here, God damn it!” Akira screamed. “Don’t be selfish! Go!”  
He tried to block it out- the bullets, the groaning, the jarring absence of Takizawa’s screams. “Go!”  
And he did.

_Keep going, keep going, don’t look back…  
_He might as well have looked back- so overcome with adrenaline, he didn’t see the steel beam half buried under dust.  
He tripped, head connecting with the ground.  
The world turned black, Akira’s shouts still echoing in his ears.

Hide dreamt of his Asian History class.  
Once upon a time, such a dream would have horrified Hide- he’d always despised the subject, with all its key dates and terminology. The only good thing about it, he would have thought, is the person he shared it with.  
Perhaps that was still true.  
“Seriously Hide?” A familiar voice hissed, lips twitching in amusement. “You forgot the readings again?”  
“I don’t see it as _forgetting_ ,” he snickered, “It just wasn’t a top _priority_ …”  
Hide felt only half-present in this world, his spirit one foot out the door. He tried to picture the details- his hair, his eyes, his smile- but all in vain; the memories faded in his mind like mist, painfully intangible.  
_Did he have freckles? Scars?  
Was his hair straight or slightly curled?  
_“Right.” The voice muttered, soft and teasing. “It’s not like we have a test on Friday or anything…”  
“Wait… That’s this Friday?” _  
_ The dream began to dissolve, as dreams often do- but his laughter lingered in his mind, crystal clear amidst the fog.

Three things occurred to Hide as he returned to consciousness.  
1) The floor was cool- hard and cold, and nothing like the dirt of the construction site.  
2) There was blood on his face, and probably in his clothes as well. But it wasn’t his blood- it was thick and sticky, and clung to his skin like wax.  
And, most importantly:  
3) He wasn’t alone.  
Hide forced himself upright, wincing at the protests of his limbs. Breathing shallow, he fumbled for his gun- now missing from his belt, to his growing dread. He felt for his butterfly knife, tucked discreetly in his sock- his ankle _killed,_ possibly sprained, but the knife was still safely secured. The medic slipped the knife into his hand and took a moment to survey his surroundings.  
Sunlight slipped through moth-eaten curtains, bathing the room in a gentle glow. A pair of mildew-ridden armchairs, stained with blood and age, sat beside a well-stocked bookshelf.  
It was clear that the café was recently occupied- the floor was newly swept, chairs long-since broken duct-taped back together, sitting at awkward angles across the room.  
_Is Amon here? Akira? Did we make it out? Is Takizawa…?  
_Too many questions- few destined for satisfying answers. Raising himself to a wobbly stance, Hide peered with weary eyes over the polished counter.  
His breath caught in his throat.  
_Zombie._

There was no time to think- woefully unprotected as he was, Hide dropped into a defensive stance, knife aimed at the zombie’s head. “Stay back!” he hissed, mind abuzz.  
The zombie blinked with its one visible eye, head tilted, as though confused.  
**_“Good… Mo… Morning.”_**  
Hide froze. _What the hell? Zombies can’t talk.  
_He  
Unaffected, the corpse dropped its gaze; with a shaky arm, it slid something small across the counter. Its voice was dry and stilted, like the crunching of autumn leaves. **“… For you.”**  
The medic took a shaky breath, eying the cup suspiciously. His jaw dropped.  
“Is… is that…?”  
_Coffee._ Real coffee- not the cheap instant stuff the Settlement had acquired in bulk. “… How?”  
The zombie tilted its head again, lips twitching and… _Started to smile._  
Hide lowering his knife. “But… I mean…”  
_This can’t be happening… How is this happening?_ “… What are you?”  
Still smiling, the corpse just shrugged.  
**“Do you… want sugar?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's chapter one!  
> Thank you so much for reading! I aim to update on a weekly basis, so keep an eye out for new chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have the time/desire, kudos and comments warm my soul <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two has arrived!  
> This chapter sort of explores Haise's POV of the events from the last chapter, as well as exploring the zombies' take on this post-apocalyptic world. It's a little on the short side, but later chapters will be longer.  
> Quick note: "Usagi" means "Rabbit". I noticed in the original anime she's called "Rabbito", but... too late. O_o  
> I hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> Warning: ANGST, mild body horror (descriptions of zombies), mild descriptions of violence, failed attempts at swearing

The zombies don’t remember much about the end of the world. To be fair, they don’t remember much of _anything._ Just bits and pieces, here and there- whispers on the wind.  
They remembered the fact that they probably _had_ a name, amongst other things reserved for the living. They had a home, a family that wasn’t slowly rotting to bits. That’s what humans had, right?  
It didn’t really matter, though. Nothing mattered beyond the Hunger.  
This is a point Usagi had been trying to argue for a while. A long, long while _.  
 **“Food.”**_ She tried to enthuse, blue lips taught with annoyance. **“Need food.”**  
Her friend just smiled like he always did, trembling hands wrapped around a steaming cup. Even with that stupid fabric covering his eye, the blood still leaked down his face.  
 **“Coffee.”** He rasped, perfectly innocent.  
 ** _“No,_ Haise. _Real food.”_**  
 **“Maybe later.”**  
She gave up, as she always did. And he ate later, as he always did- never enough, and only to satisfy his friend.  
Haise filled his undeath with a routine he’d long lost the purpose of. He swept the floor and polished the counter of his little shop ruin. Every morning started with a cup of coffee, brewed with rain water and a surprisingly resilient camping stove; he couldn’t drink any of it of course- just sit there with his ashen fingers around the mug, nose hovering amidst the steam. If he was feeling especially nostalgic, he’d pick a random book from the old bookshelf and hold it with gentle hands, stroking the cover like a treasured pet.  
He didn’t know why. No zombie knew why they did anything.  
It brought him comfort, none the less.

**_“Come hunt.”_ **  
As hard as she found it to speak, Usagi found herself well-versed in certain phrases. _Come hunt, eat now,_ and _idiot_ were just some of her specialties.  
 **“I’m fine.”** Haise rasped back, blackened fingers scratching at his chin. He was nursing another cup of coffee, sitting at the counter as though nothing had ever changed.  
 ** _“Haise.”_** The zombie groaned, landing a shaky whack to his shoulder. **“Idiot.”**  
Haise just smiled, cloudy eye focused on a book in front of him. The pages were yellowed with coffee stains and age, corners torn by clumsy zombie hands, but he traced the words with a lovelorn tenderness.  
Usagi was _done._ Zombie or not, she still had a heart, and she would not let her friend wither to the bone. She wouldn’t let him become a Boney. _**“Idiot!”** _She hissed, grabbing hold of his arm. She pulled him along, deaf to his stuttering protests. **_“Come. Food. Now.”_**

The city was a beautiful place- so many jagged lines, so many corners and edges, piercing the sky with undying purpose.  
Even falling to rubble, the city bowed to no one.  
Haise let his friend lead him through the back streets and alleys, hand limp in her grasp. He’d learned long ago when to let her win- dead as she was, her temper was undying.  
Usagi was his oldest friend. His earliest memories were of the two of them, endlessly orbiting that old café. Haise would look at her clothes- her dirt-encrusted apron, yellowing dress shirt and ratty tie- and wonder at how similar they were to his own. _Did I know you before? Were we friends? Colleagues?  
Did we share this piece of city, this coffee shop, as we do today?  
_Usagi didn’t like these questions- didn’t like speculating about the past. She was a modern woman, you might say: focused on the now, on surviving in a world of endless uncertainty. **“Hurry… up… Late.”**

The group was waiting for them, glassy eyes struggling to lock on the approaching pair. One zombie stumbled towards them, dark eyes narrowed at Usagi.  
 **“Late… shhhhhhhhh ead.”  
 _“Duh,”_ **she grunted back, grip tightening on Haise. **“Go al… ready.”  
** Haise shifted behind her, eyes focused on the floor. He’d never been entirely comfortable around this zombie- Serpent, as he called him in his mind.  
 _Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent underneath it._ Macbeth- not the cheeriest story Haise had discovered. He’d only hoped this zombie was like the witches: dangerous, but only if you let him.  
Serpent tossed him a glance, face wrinkled in distaste.  
 **“Why… _him?”_** He spat, yellow teeth bared. **“Useless.”  
“Trrrrrrrrraaaaaaa…” **Groaned a lanky zombie in a pinstripe suit. **“… Eeeeeee…”  
“Shut up.” **Serpent snapped. He pushed his glasses up his nose, glaring at Haise over the cracks. **“Fine… be use… ful.”  
** With that they were moving. Haise gave the Suit a nudge.  
 **“… Thanks.”  
** He was rewarded with what might have been a smirk, had the zombie still had lips. **  
  
**

Slow and steady, they shuffled on- never straying from the pack.  
Serpent and Usagi took the lead. If they occasionally pushed and shoved the other aside, snarling wordlessly with bared teeth, no one battered an eyelash.   
**"Idiot."  
"Pest."  
"Back... off."  
**The Suit ambled with startling vigour, moaning to anyone who'd listen. Rose- his protégé, Haise liked to think- followed close behind, their misty eyes wide with awe.   
Haise stuck to the back, silent as he played his favourite game: _Who Were You Before The World Fell Apart?  
_ The Suit was a fashion designer, or a particularly extravagant businessman. He probably drank complicated lattes and made high-class events his home.   
Rose was a florist, or maybe a gardener- the sort that made guest appearences on TV shows, who showcased rare and vibrant flowers with a smirk. Or maybe they followed the Suit around, as they do to this day- waiting to be noticed, for a secretive smile that will never come.   
Seprent was... a jerk.   
_OK, maybe that's not fair._ Serpent was a post-grad student, or someone who spends their days researching and studying and drinking copious amounts of caffeine. Perhaps he mentored lowerclassmen with sarcastic instructions and good intentions.   
Not that it mattered. The game was just that: a game.   
A deep, pungent smell wafted from around the corner and hit Haise head-on. His nose itched, his stomach twisting into knots.   
All at once, the zombies raised their lolling heads and inhaled.   
_Blood._

Haise hated the stench of blood. Hated how it filled his lungs, breathing new-found energy into his bones.  
He hated how much he wanted it.  
Usagi was in her element here, tearing into their victim. They hunted in a small group- just six or seven of them, making competition for food that little less painful.  
The human screamed again, and Haise edged away. He could feel Usagi’s eyes on him, wild and hazy blue, but he stayed away.  
Their companions were already approaching the other humans in their typical wobbly gait. A blonde woman fired bullet after bullet, relentless, her eyes glassy with tears. The man beside her threw heavy hits with a club, knocking a purple-haired zombie’s head clean off.  
Haise would have been worried were it not _that_ zombie- Rose had a way of putting themselves back together.  
He was more concerned for the younger male with the wide dark eyes, now running from the scene. The zombie felt a pull at his heart- an unfamiliar sensation.  
 _Homesickness._  
A sharp inhale, no longer of any use. Then, he was running.

He didn’t waste time, ambling up to the human, now unconscious on the ground; Summoning all his strength, he scooped his body into his arms, eye lingering on a freckled face. _So familiar… Is this person…?  
_ The other humans had long since escaped- their comrades presumed dead, Haise imagined. He couldn’t fault their reasoning, not when that other man’s blood still tickled at his nose.  
But this one… This one was far from dead. Life pulsed under his skin like liquid sunlight, his chest rising and falling like curtains in the wind. His hair was messy and brown in colour, save for splashes of gold at the tips.  
Haise took a deep breath, expecting the brutal, overwhelming scent of _food._  
… The tanginess was there, without a doubt… but there was something else, something _nostalgic._ A fragrance of a time long ago, when the world was a little bit brighter, his mind a little less _blurred._  
The other zombies dispensing, Usagi shuffled over, her apron dark with freshly splattered blood. Her eyes twitched when she saw what he held.  
 ** _“Food.”_** She moaned, almost disbelieving. **“You eat.”**  
Haise looked at the human, with his blond hair and freckled features, then back to her.  
 ** _“… No.”_**  
The look she gave him was almost comical, screaming a single question: _Are you actually stupid?  
_ **“Eat! _Eat!”_**  
Haise shook his head, beginning his walk back home. _I’ll have to make extra coffee,_ he mused to himself, ignoring his friend’s aggressive groaning. _I wonder if we have any sugar?_

  
Night fell and the human was still asleep.  
Haise didn’t know what to do. Zombies didn’t sleep- sleep was for humans and the fully dead. _Do humans normally sleep this long? How much sleep is too much sleep?  
_ He turned to his books, flicking through the pages with shivering fingers. _Sleep, sleep, sleep…_ One book suggested humans needed around eight to nine hours a day for optimal functioning. Its author recommended essential oils to aid sleep, but that seemed counteractive to the situation. Haise avoided his Shakespeare collection- he already knew Hamlet’s opinion on sleep, and dreams, and he didn’t need to be reminded.  
 _But what if he_ is _dying? Humans are so fragile…  
_ For the first time in his undead existence, Haise gave up on books. He leant himself against the counter and watched the human sleep, taking in the dark circles beneath his eyes.  
He’d often contemplated the world of the humans. The Apocalypse was far from a meet-and-greet, but Haise had encountered humans… And let’s just say, information wasn’t limited to the spoken word.  
It was a poetic irony, that eating brains would make Haise feel _human_ again.  
His mind would light up like a Christmas tree: sticky sweet fairy-floss melted on his tongue, fireworks illuminating the heavens; a father lifted his son off his shoulders, who reached up as though he might touch the sky. Sometimes he saw the world as it was now- saw guns and knives and half-hearted smiles, green pastures nestled in a football stadium, a child gripping a man’s leg and demanding he come home safe.  
It never mattered how good, or how sweet, the memory was. Haise always found himself alone, hollow, wishing he could remember how to cry.  
 _… OK, that’s enough of that._ The zombie shook his head, busying his hands and his thoughts. He shifted to the cupboards, fingers tracing the dates on the jars. _2015… Another 2015… 2012?_ He wrinkled his nose, _Pass… 2014… Aha!  
_ Haise held the jar with ginger hands, smiling softly at the coffee beans inside. Packed in 2016- the year, he believed, before everything changed.  
It was a little-known fact that Haise owned the most extensive collection of coffee beans in… well, potentially the world, now. Some of the beans already belonged to the café, but he’d been able to save several specimens from the abandoned ward.  
He’d learnt the hard way that fresh beans were best- coffee, it turns out, does not work like wine. This was his last jar of 2016 beans… But it’s been a stressful day. He and his guest deserve a treat.  
Haise glanced over at the sleeping human and smiled. Hand over his breast pocket, his nails slid against the fold of paper beneath- torn, bloody and hidden away.  
This wasn’t a time for gloom and angst. This was the beginning of an exciting new chapter.  
This was a chance to truly remember what it is to be _human._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Haise needs a hug.  
> Hope you liked the chapter! Next chapter coming soon.  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! I present to you: Chapter three!  
> This chapter is Hide's POV, but begins with a short appearance of Amon's POV (spoiler alert: he has some feelings).  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: More angst, mild body horror (descriptions of zombies)

Night fell like a curtain before the tragedy of the day.   
Amon fixed his gaze fixed firmly on the road, Akira slumped beside him, curled up into the passenger side door.  
Neither spoke. Words were left in the construction site, amidst the groans and chilling screams.   
Amon was never especially good with this sort of thing- even before zombies got involved. He was always more of a ‘doer’.Friend was upset? Bake them a batch of their favourite cookies and let them vent till they tired themselves out. If cookies didn’t work, a nice fresh croissant the next morning was sure to ease the pain just a little.  
Things got a little trickier when it came to his _own_ pain… But one should never underestimate the power of kneading dough.  
That wasn’t going to work this time, though. No matter how much he wished it would.  
Amon started to fiddle with the radio, throwing Akira a glance.  
“… I’ve gotta call it in."  
The implied question hung in the air, mingling with the static. Akira just huffed, curling tighter into herself.  
 _“… This is First Class Kurodawara Yukio, please identify yourself.”  
_ “This is First Class Amon Koutaro. I am joined by Class One Mado Akira.”  
 _“… Good evening, First Class Amon.”_ Came Kurodawara’s smooth responded. _“I understand you are currently on a salvage operation. What do you have to report?”  
_ Amon recited the days events, as detailed and composed as he could: the few items they’d been able to escape with; The death of Class Two Takizawa Seido- exact status unknown; The disappearance of medic Hideyoshi Washuu (not Nagachika, he had to remind himself, no formally)- death unconfirmed.  
“It is possible that medic Washuu survived the attack. I would like to request a recon mission when my unit has returned, to explore the possibility of his survival.”  
The radio hummed.   
_“That’s a negative, First Class Amon_.” Was the blunt response. _“Special Class Washuu has explicitly stated that no rescue operation be initiated without complete certainty of the subject’s survival and status.”  
_ “But-”  
 _“That is all, First Class.”  
_ The line went dead, grainy buzzing swallowing the air. Amon’s hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.  
“No wonder he makes us call him Nagachika.” Akira murmured- her first words that evening. "Who would want to be a Washuu?"  
Amon stiffened. _That's insubordination!_ His mind chattered. _If anyone heard you slandering a superior officer, you could be demoted- or worse...  
_ … But he bit his tongue, fingers tightening around the wheel.   
Despite himself, he couldn’t agree more. 

  
Kosaka was waiting for them when the salvage team returned to the Settlement. Amon had never known her especially well- he’d never been the most social person, and the Apocalypse only enhanced his introversion; she’d always seemed like a kind, cheerful person, though.  
Right now, she was trembling.  
“They’re lying, aren’t they?” She didn’t hold back, rushing to Amon the moment he passed inspection. “They’re telling me Hide’s dead, but they’re lying, I know they’re-”  
“Kosaka,” Amon tried to soothe, holding tightly to his own resolve. “Please calm down.”  
“I will not calm down!” The blonde hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks. “They’re lying! Hide isn’t dead, he’s still alive…”  
“If he is, he won’t be for long.”  
Akira’s words hung in the air, cold and dull as a block of ice. Her expression was blank, blue eyes rimmed with red. “He’s alone in a city full of zombies- no one can help him now.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hide was alone with a zombie. A zombie that smiled and asked- in a soft, raspy voice- if he wanted sugar with his coffee.  
What was he supposed to do?  
So, knife still tight in his grasp, he let himself be ushered to the old armchair. The corpse returned behind the counter, returning soon after with a quivering cup of his own.  
“You can drink coffee?” Hide blurted, as the zombie sank into the neighbouring chair. He received a slow head shake in response.  
 **“Smells… good.”** Grey-tinged fingers wrapped around the mug- a familiar, _human_ gesture. **“Makes me happy.”** _  
_The medic didn’t have a response to that. Giving in, he took a sip of his own.  
He’d forgotten how much he missed real coffee. The blond had never been a coffee snob, but his friend had been _obsessed,_ always making him try different blends.  
Three years without _(him)_ a coffee shop, he’d resigned himself to coping without.  
… _Something's not right about this._  
“It’s really good.” He shifted in his seat, gaze fixed on his strange companion- if he wanted answers, he'd have to keep it talking. “How can a corpse make such good coffee?”  
Nose wrinkled, said corpse shrugged. “OK then,” Hide persisted, “Why did you save me?”  
Another shrug. “Nuh-uh, that won’t work now. I know you can talk, buddy.”  
 ** _“… Buddy.”_** _  
_Hide sighed, hand threading through his hair. The zombie smirked over it’s… no, _his_ cup. The muscles quivered with underuse- no doubt making the gesture an effort.  
Hide took another gulp. _Damn, this is good coffee._  
“Do you have a name, buddy?”  
The zombie began to shrug but paused, as though thinking better of it.  
 _This is insane._ The whole situation was insane- a human and a flesh-eating corpse, chatting over hot drinks.  
But it was happening.  
 **“Haise.”**  
“Hm?”  
Haise smiled back with his cloudy grey eye, and for all the world looked _human.  
_ **“Haise. I chose it.”**  
“Haise…” Hide grinned despite himself. “… You call yourself Coffee World?”  
The zombie puffed up with pride. “OK then, Haise… You can call me Hide.”

Zombies were creatures of habit- they were inclined to linger where they last felt alive, re-enacting their typical routine. Football fans wandered the stadium, college professors shuffling around campus. Hide avoided bookstores and libraries, terrified of what- or _who-_ he might find… But that was another story.  
Haise, in this sense, was an archetypal case. He swept the floor and polished the counter, as though a customer may walk in at any moment. He dusted the bookshelves, fingers tracing the spines, humming with what little breath he had.  
Hide watched him work. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing- tried to consolidate the conflicting facts of the situation- but always came to a loss.  
Considering the wear and tear of his clothes, Haise himself was remarkably… well-preserved. He seemed to be missing an eye, his hair white as bone and skin tinged grey- but beyond that, there was little to suggest his… well, _deadness._  
That being said, the zombie had clearly been through the wars.  
Hide had tried to wipe the blood from his face, skin crawling with the _feeling_ of it, but Haise always stopped him. **“Not… Safe.”** He muttered, gently prising the medic’s hand away.  
“But this is human blood, right?” Hide argued, eyes narrowed at the dark gunk. “It might have worked before, but it’s too old. Where’d you even get this…” He trailed off, frowning at the expression on the other’s face. He looked almost _guilty.  
_ Hide looked at him- saw the bullet holes and stab wounds, deep as the day the zombie acquired them, still oozing with... Oh. _Oh.  
_ His breathing hitched. “Haise, I…”  
 ** _“Not safe.”_** Haise asserted, voice rough, returning to his sweeping.  
Hide didn’t argue again.

Zombies were creatures of habit. In this way, they were predictable.  
Hide waited for Haise to leave the room, watching him disappear into the other room. He wasn’t sure what the zombie did in there- all he knew was that he’d be a while.  
Perhaps he ate? The medic was yet to witness such a thing, which somehow worried him more.  
It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the absence of sound, the stifling of breath as Hide crept out the door.

He shouldn’t have felt guilty- not when his life was on the line. He had to go.  
Haise was a _zombie._ He’d get hungry eventually.  
Crouched behind a letter box, the medic evaluated his options. His ankle stung like hell- he’d managed to put together a make-shift splint, but that wasn’t helping with the pain. A small voice in the back of his head told him to keep his weight off that foot; that small voice didn’t care much for hungry zombies, though.  
 _There must be…I dunno, an abandoned car, or a bike, or_ something _around…  
_ Hide forced himself back upright, mustering his best impression of a flesh-eating zombie. He forced his gaze down, praying that Haise’s… _scent_ overpowered his own.  
 _Shoulders hunched. Head tilted. Look down, look down, look down…  
_ The street was mostly empty. Empty, except for a pair of zombies slowly approaching. Their groans were becoming louder, guttural and dead, and Hide could feel himself begin to sweat. _Stay calm, stay calm, keep looking down…  
_ The taller of the two was looking at him, eyes dull but not unseeing. The blond ignored it all, kept shuffling forward, hyper-aware of the knife in his sleeve…  
… But his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure- still wearing his combat gear, staring blankly into a restaurant window. The figure turned around.  
Lifeless eyes stared straight through Hide, head lolled to the side of his missing arm.  
He couldn’t stop himself. He gave a short, shaky gasp: _“Takizawa…”_  
… And a bony hand gripped his shoulder.

Hide’s blood ran cold.  
He acted on impulse- spun around, knife in hand, plunging his knife into the intruder’s stomach. Not his best move, he’d later think- _always go for the head, remember your training._  
He’d thank God, later, that he didn’t.  
 ** _“Keep calm.”_** Haise murmured, uncaring of the hole in his abdomen. **_“Act dead.”_**  
The two zombies continued their approach (the shorter one tilting their head in what may have been suspicion but was almost definitely clumsy zombie stitch-work).  
 ** _“Trrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaah…”_** Groaned the taller zombie with a skeletal grin. Hide sucked in a breath and tilted his head, letting his eyes turn glassy.  
Haise gave a clumsy shrug.  
 **“New guy.”**  
The three zombies stood for a moment, engaged in some strange communication the human couldn’t understand. Finally, the shorter zombie grunted.  
 ** _“… Hungry.”_**  
Haise shrugged again. Unbothered, the two zombies continued their march; Across the street, what used to be Takizawa started his own journey, disappearing behind a corner.  
Hide released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.  
 ** _“Come.”_**  
Haise was giving him a heavy look, his eye more clouded than before; Hide felt another pang of guilt but filed it away for later. **“Not safe.”**

“Why are you helping me?”  
Haise hadn’t spoken since they returned to the café. It was as though all his energy had dissolved the moment he passed through the threshold.  
Hide, on the other hand, was still bouncing with adrenaline. “Why did you come looking for me? I was doing fine…”  
That earned him a throaty grunt- an improvement, at least. “… OK, I wasn’t doing great. But I can take care of myself!”  
 ** _“Not safe.”_**  
“No, I’m not safe. I haven’t been safe for _three fricken years.”_ He fell into the armchair with a groan, ignoring the way the fabric disintegrated at his touch. His ankle ached like _hell._ “I need to get back to the Settlement, Haise. There are people that rely on me. People that need my help.”  
He wasn’t lying- the Settlement was painfully short on medics. It didn’t matter that most of his pre-Apocalypse experience was from volunteering as a lifeguard on weekends. These days, he was one of the most qualified survivors left- and he was never short on learning opportunities.  
Knowing this should have helped- should have lessened the pang of guilt when the zombie finally met his gaze. But it didn’t.  
Haise gave a wheezy sigh.  
 **“One more… night. Stay. Then we go.”**  
“… We?”  
Already shuffling away, Hide nearly missed his next words.  
 **“Not… _leaving you.”_**  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Canon was brutal to Takizawa, the boy needs some fluff in his life  
> Also me: *kills the boy in chapter one, turns him into a zombie, denies him his McDonalds*
> 
> … That aside, I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK.  
> Thank you to everyone who's commented, sent kudos, or even just clicked on my fic! It really means so much to me, I can't thank you guys enough.  
> Things are getting busier and busier in my world, so updates are probably going to slow down a little- that being said, I have every intention of completing this fic, so never fear!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter- it's really a big blob of emotional hurt/comfort, but there's plenty of foreshadowing to pick at :)
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Hide grieving Kaneki, and a nightmare

It had been three days now, but Amon couldn’t shake his disquiet.  
He knew, logically, a part of this was the loss of Takizawa- Amon was well acquainted with this sort of grief, the way it sat like a stone in his chest. Logic would suggest he was grieving Nagachika, too- while his fate was less certain, Akira’s words were far from false.  
But this was different. The grief was there, of course, but it was accompanied with a strange, thrumming _suspicion._  
Amon hadn’t spoken to Akira since they returned to base; it was his understanding that she’d thrown herself back into work, patrolling the city and taking extra shifts on guard. She was grieving, too, and he wouldn’t dare hinder her.  
So, it was in the privacy of his quarters that he compiled his fears- his list of ‘why’s, so to speak.

1) _Why send a squad to the 20 th Ward?_ The area had been one of the first places hit- it was practically _infested_ with zombies, both original and bitten. People raided the place the moment the panic faded- why risk searching empty stores?

2) _Why send Nagachika, specifically?_ It was true, medics were good to have on hand- but for a simple scavenger hunt? It hardly seemed proportionate- risking losing a medic for the sake of _bandages._

There was a third ‘why’ that Amon left off his list- a possibility too unnerving to explore: After twelve months of bedrest- fatigue due to stress, Special Class Washuu explained- why had _nothing_ been heard from General Yoshitoki Washuu?  
Amon sighed, rising from his desk. He moved to his bin, letting the paper fall like confetti from is hands.  
Something was _very wrong,_ and there was little he could do about it.

Hide ate dinner with cool resignation, the silence only broken by the metallic scraping of his tin of baked beans.  
Haise sat in his armchair, a thin book clasped in his hands. The pages seemed to disintegrate beneath his fingers, the cover blurred with mildew, but the zombie paid it no mind.  
Hide needed to break the silence. “What are you reading?”  
A wide grey eye flicked up to his, hunched shoulders unusually stiff.  
 **“… Book.”**  
“Yeah, I noticed.” The human chuckled, shuffling closer to the armchair. “What’s it about?”  
 _Please don’t let it be a tragedy, please don’t…  
_ Haise opened his mouth… then closed it again, face scrunching up. Wordlessly, he held up the book; catching the hint, Hide squinted at the rotting cover. “… Much Ado… About…” His eyes widened. “You’re reading Shakespeare?”  
The zombie shrugged, determinedly avoiding eye contact. Hide felt his chest grow warm. “Dude, I had to write an essay on that for my English class! Shakespeare’s comedies are _the best!_ Who’s your favourite character?”  
It was like a switch flipped. Slow as his responses were, Haise fell into a breathy tirade of how witty and strong Beatrice was characterised, and how the theme of masks and mistaken identity was both frustrating and hilarious.  
 **“And… masked ball…”  
** “Oh my God, yes! And Beatrice rips into Benedick, not knowing he’s right there…”  
 **“Favourite part!”  
** “Same!” Hide grinned, his beans long forgotten. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so much- even with Yoriko, his wonderful medic-friend. _It must have been…_ Oh. _That’s right._  
He started at a nudge against his shoulder. Haise was looked down at him, his head tilted with concern. “Sorry,” Hide chuckled, trying to twitch his lips into a smile. “Just… Um, you kinda remind me of someone? But he died at the beginning of… well, _this,_ so…”  
He couldn’t finish- not if he’d tried. With a wobbly descent, Haise was at his eye-level, shaking arms wrapping around his own.  
Haise was _cold._ Cold like the slushies Hide used to buy at the convenience store near the uni. But he was also solid, and strong and _real.  
_ So, without thought, Hide sank into the touch. “… Why are you so _human?”  
_ Haise just held him tighter.

He knew he needed to sleep- tomorrow he would start his trek back to the Settlement. He’d bear the brunt of his father’s disapproval, his brother’s cold indifference, and… well, things would return to normal.  
Zombie’s may look constantly tired, but a yawn would surely get Hide killed.  
Alas, he couldn’t sleep. Legs propped over the arms of the chair, he tried to take a deep breath, let his eyes drift closed… But something always hit his senses: a gravelly groan in the distance; the whistling of the wind; a rodent scuttling across the floorboards.  
Weary with the effort, the blond resorted to just laying there, listening as the world continued; So, when Haise’s familiar footsteps shifted across the floorboards, he kept his eyes closed. _He’ll only worry if he knows I’m still awake._  
The door creaked open and Hide bit his tongue. It wasn’t like Haise to leave at night- These past few nights he’d stayed inside, stationary, pretending not to watch over the human. Intrigued, he shifted positions on the chair, thankful for its close positioning to the still-open window.  
 **“What… now?”  
** An unfamiliar voice- slow and gruff, but distinctly female. Just outside the café steps, if Hide had to guess. Silence, then a deep sigh.  
 ** _“Anything.”  
_ “Idiot!” **Snarled the new zombie, **“Humans are dan… dange…ous! Bad idea!”**  
 **“Not… Hide.”** Haise enthused, voice unusually level. **“Trust him…”  
** The guilt returned full-force; Hide winced, chewing on his bottom lip.  
Haise trusted him. Looked after him. _And he tried to leave,_ without even a goodbye.  
 _Why?_  
 **“Why?”** The other zombie hissed, sounding… betrayed? Did zombies feel betrayal? Or was she a special case like Haise? **“Why trust? Don’t… Don’t trust… Me?”  
** Haise’s words dropped to a whisper and Hide strained to hear his response. **_“Trust you…_ Since beginning…”  
“But trust him!”  
**A scratchy sound, like gravel scattering against the pavement. Then silence, until: **“You… Knew him.”  
** Hide stiffened. Stilted and breathy as they were, those words were not a question.  
 _We can’t have known each other… I would recognise him if…  
_ Features flashed behind his eyelids.  
Dark hair.  
Quicksilver eyes.  
A soft smile, a tilting of the head…  
 **“… Maybe.”**

 **  
**  
When Haise returned to the café’s counter, he glanced at the slumped body of his friend and smiled. As far as he was concerned, Hide was lost to the world, enjoying dreams only humans could conjure.  
If he’d looked closer, he might have seen the tears clinging to his lashes.

Hide dreamt of him that night.  
They were in the café, but everything was… different. Clean and new, no longer falling apart. Sunlight bathed the polished floors, bathed the room in warmth and joy and peace.  
Haise stood behind the counter, out of place in this world of life. His clothes were bloodied, skin pale and thin as parchment- but the smile he gave Hide was one of pure light.  
 **“There you are!”** Haise grinned, with a voice both familiar and odd. His words were smooth, unwavering, and laced with some _strange nostalgia…_ **“I just finished your coffee. Caramel cappuccino, your favourite.”  
** It occurred to Hide that he’d never told Haise that.  
He accepted the cup, anyway, taking a long sip. The coffee was sweet, warming his bones from the inside.  
He looked up, thanks on his tongue. The words never passed his lips.  
Haise was gone.  
The bloodstained clothes were still there, and the bullet wounds and scars. Soft grey eyes smiled at him beneath an inky black fringe.  
Kaneki tilted his head, painfully slow, lips pulled in a grim smile.  
Hide dropped his cup. He barely heard the sharp sound of shattering porcelain, nor noticed the coffee pooling at his feet.  
“… Ka… Kaneki-”  
 **“What took you… so long?”** Kaneki rasped, eyes glazing over in a heartbeat. His voice, cold and lifeless as his eyes, rang in the medic’s ears. **“I was waiting… for you…”**

**“… Hide? Hide.”  
** “No!” Hide screamed, kicking the air with wild abandon. A cold hand clamped around his mouth; He kept fighting, blind with sleep and panic, biting and thrashing and…  
 ** _“It’s OK Hide… It’s… OK…”  
_** The world came back into focus. Kan- _Haise_ knelt to his eye-level, his free hand resting gently on the medic’s arm. **“Deep… breaths… Quiet…”  
** Minutes passed, Hide’s heartbeat dropping to a steadier beat. His eyes never left Haise’s. **“Talk… About it?”  
** “… No. I’m fine, just a nightmare. Thanks.” He sighed, slumping against the back of the chair. He offered the other a faint grin. “Sorry, dude. Didn’t mean to scare you.”  
Haise didn’t look convinced. “I promise I’m fine. Things have been crazy, is all.”  
 **“… I know.”**

Haise left the room. Hide’s smile left with him.  
  
  


_It can’t be him… Kaneki’s dead… Don’t even think for a second…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C O N S P I R A C I E S  
> lol hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> (I swear they will be happy... eventually)  
> Tune in next time for Fast and Furious elements. That's all I'm gonna say ;P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for the late chapter- I'm afraid my updates are going to be a bit slow for now, but I promise I will keep pushing on!  
> I'm going to update the tags from 'mild violence' to 'moderate violence', just to be safe. I personally don't thinks its 'graphic', its more implied/referenced if you know what I mean? But later chapters may be a bit more violent in parts, so I wanted to let you guys know.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warning: reckless driving, angst, violence, inappropriate use of an umbrella

Hide packed his bag in silence. It was a quick process- a few tins of food, nestled among the medical supplies from the salvage operation.   
_Travel light,_ his father taught him. _Carry only the essentials.  
_ His father... He hadn’t spoken to him in _months…  
_ … Hide shook off the thought. _Not now.  
_ He found Haise in the staff room- or what might have been the staff room, before the walls began to peel away. The zombie weighed two jars with a critical eye, purple lips twitching into a frown. “Everything good here?”  
To the human’s amusement, the zombie startled. Eye focusing on Hide, Haise offered a slow shrug, thrusting the jars towards him.   
Coffee. _Of course, it would coffee._  
 **“Which one?”  
** Hide peered at the beans in each jar, willing his best approximation of a competent expression.  
“They look the same to me, man.”  
This was, evidently, the wrong thing to say. _  
_**“The same?”** The zombie spluttered, eyes wide with disbelief. **"The... The same?"  
** Hide bit back a laugh. _Zombies shouldn't be this cute._  
“Yeah, I think either would be fine, dude. But how are you gonna make… Oh.” The medic trailed off. “That’s right.”  
 **“Yes…”** Haise sighed, gaze fixated on the jars. Finally, he reached for the smaller jar. **“Fresher.”  
** “Awesome,” Hide hummed, fingers tapping on his jeans. He felt restless- eager to move, to leave, to… well, forget. “You ready?”  
 **“Almost.”** Sliding the jar into the pocket of his apron, the zombie shuffled towards a mould-ridden couch; he lifted a thin book with gentle hands and slid it into his vest.  
Hide couldn’t help but find it endearing. Endearing, and painfully familiar.  
For just a moment, snow white hair was inky black; a bloodstained shirt was a threadbare sweater, fingers scratching sheepishly at his chin as…  
 **“Ready?”  
** The medic forced a smile, nails latching to the fabric of his jeans. _  
_“Ready.”

There were few things Hide knew with certainty.  
He knew, despite his guilt, that his first aid skills were invaluable- the Settlement could not afford for him to die.  
He knew his relationship with his father was… lacking. He knew his stubbornness was one of their few shared traits, and only fanned the flames.  
And Hide knew, with cold certainty, that his best friend was dead.  
Not zombie-dead, like Takizawa. Dead.  
He’d read the report. He _knew.  
But..._  
Now, on his scenic shuffle around the ward, everything flooded back to him. The bookstore they used to visit was dark with abandonment, it's windows smashed to glittery dust; Big Girl- their favourite restaurant, with the best burgers in the ward- now boasted shattered glass and an _indescribable odour._  
Haise moved with confidence, seemingly at home in this world of faded memories. All distress from the day was gone, his expression calm and indifferent. He nodded at the occasional zombie, or offered a smile, unfazed by their lack of response.  
 **“Think I’m weird.”** He revealed with a half-hearted chuckle. **“Think... they’re right.”  
** “I don’t.” Hide blurted, forcing his voice to a whisper. “I mean, maybe a bit, um…”  
 **“Weird.”**  
“No, just… surprisingly sensitive?”  
Haise smiled and, just for a moment, Hide’s nerves melted away.  
 **“You’re… nicer… Than Usagi.”  
** _Rabbit? Is that the zombie from last night?_ He opened his mouth to ask, but the words died in his throat.  
Stark against the distant horizon, a Skeleton stood, it’s empty gaze fixed on them.  
 _“…Haise?”  
_ Haise didn’t look at him. Shoulders stiff, a bony hand wrapped protectively around Hide’s.  
 **“New plan.”** He hummed, voice a fraction too high. **“Follow me.”**

Hide had never been more grateful for Tokyo’s urban planning.  
Still shuffling at a casual pace, Haise led him around a corner and began to run. Hide followed, with shallow breaths, through the maze of brickwork and decay. Every minute or so, Haise would pause and breathe in the foggy air before picking up the pace again.  
Another thing he was grateful for: the nose of a zombie.  
“Is it following?” He managed between breaths, throwing glances over his shoulder. “The Skeleton?”  
 **“Keep going.”  
** Fingers linking without protest, they kept running. **  
**The maze ended where a park began, the grass brilliant green against the grey. A large plastic whale, peeling paint a faded blue, dominated the ground like a kindly sentinel.  
Hide’s nostalgia was broken by a chattering sound; a skeleton was approaching with urgent strides, bloodied teeth locked in a permanent grin. Haise gave a growl, grip tightening on his companion’s hand; they ran to the park, ducking and weaving through rusting equipment.  
“We can’t outrun it!” Hide gasped. “We need a car… a bike, anything!”  
The Skeleton was taking its time, stalking behind them with horrifying confidence. _It thinks we’re trapped,_ the medic realised, _That we’ll tire ourselves out.  
_ It thought they were good as dead.   
The few cars they passed were wasted- most likely taken apart for scrap metal and tires. A smattering of zombies stood nearby- groaning and unmoving, they were watching, waiting.  
 _Oh my God… Oh my God…_  
The Skeleton was growing tired of the game. It was breaking into a run.  
Hide couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe.  
His vision was blurring, throat raw.  
 **“Keep… running!”  
** It was drawing closer…

_CRASH!  
_ Time came to a stand-still. Hide stood, frozen, as the air rang with a deafening screech he never expected to hear: the sound of tires on asphalt.  
The Skeleton never saw it coming. There one second, a scattered mess of bones the next, cracked and broken by the impact.  
The medic stared wide-eyed at their salvation: a heavily dented Nissan, painted a bloody red. It’s engine growled and spluttered as though daring _someone else_ to try their luck.  
Its driver shook their fist, face obscured by a grey rabbit mask.  
 **“Idiots!”** The driver screeched. **“Get in!”  
** It occurred to Hide, somewhere in his hazy panic, to not immediately trust strange rabbits. It hadn't done Alice a whole lot of good.  
But then Haise was nudging him forward and, body on autopilot, he took the passenger seat.  
Shaking off their own surprise, the undead crowd began to advance, but too slow- with a mechanical roar the Nissan lurched backwards, slamming into a lamp post, before rocketing down the road.

  
Hide cursed, adrenaline sharpening his senses; he spun around, eyes wide, but the zombies were long gone. The driver beside him muttered insults like a mantra, blue-grey fingers tight around the wheel. **_“Idiots… God damn idiots…”  
_ “Usagi!” **Haise wheezed from the back seat, uncovered eye wide. **“How? You… Drive?”  
** It could hardly be called _driving_ \- more like long-distance crashing. Usagi grunted as the car jolted over a pothole, expression hidden by her mask.  
 **“Idiot. Asking… For trouble.”  
** Hide choked back a laugh, wide eyes scanning the streets ahead.  
“Oh my God…” He wheezed, “Oh my… WAIT!”  
The air grew thin, filled with the screech of bones on metal. Empty sockets stared through the window- impossibly _seeing._ “Crap!”  
 **“Fffffff…”**  
Usagi growled, gestures becoming jerky. The car shook and swerved, bashing and crashing through rusting debris. The Skeleton held its grip, bony fingers groping for the smashed glass of the driver’s window.  
The fog lifted.  
“Haise!” Hide barked, “Pass me something pointy! My knife, or an umbrella, just something!”  
Seconds felt like hours. Yellowing fingers curled around the window’s edge, a morbid grin creeping closer.  
Hide felt a weigh in his hands, light but substantial. His arms moved with a life of their own, gaze fixed on the Skeleton’s eye socket.  
The Skeleton grip grew limp.  
Haise spluttered from the back seat- a clumsy sound of shock and relief, watching the Skeleton slowly disappear. Usagi growled, knuckles white on the wheel.  
 **“… Nice shot.”  
** “Thanks…” Hide exhaled, grip tight on the umbrella. They were safe... For now.  
“…Nice driving.  
 **“Bite me.”  
 _“Do not.”_**

****

They left the crumbling towers behind them, pausing at the city’s edge. The Nissan whined as it came to a screech, as though restless to _keep going._  
Usagi gave a low sigh, rumbling and raw. Stiff fingers tugged at the mask, letting it drop into her lap.  
Her face inspired that vague familiarity one feels upon a second meeting, like you know this person, but you can’t be entirely certain- a passing figure, or a face in a photograph. Their eyes met and he might have thought her blind, if not for the sharpness of her gaze.  
 **“You drive.”** She snapped. **“Get out.”  
** Hide nodded, forcing the rusted door open. Usagi stood to the side as he took her seat, her stance wobbly yet resolute. Haise frowned, stumbling from his own door.  
 **“What… about you?”  
** Usagi shrugged, lips pursed. **“You… come?”  
** “Will you be in danger?” Hide pushed, heart heavy. “For helping us?” **  
“They won’t know.”** She huffed, nose crinkled. **“Stupid. Looking… for _Rabbit.”  
_** Haise looked ready to argue, eyes hard in protest, but he wouldn’t get a chance; faster than words could pass his lips, Usagi wrapped him in a hug. **“Stay safe… Idiot…”  
** Hide didn’t mean to stare; didn’t want to intrude on their moment. It was just so surreal.  
He could remember, quite clearly, Yoriko’s goodbyes to him as he left for his mission. How she trapped him in a bone-crushing hug, cheek pressed against his chest, and demanded he be home for dinner.  
How many zombies had done the same? Would he ever know?  
 _How could they be so similar... yet so different?_  
The opening of the passenger door woke him from his thoughts. Haise shuffled in his seat, hand running through his hair.  
“Everything alright?”  
 **“… Yes.”  
** Hide ignored the crooked grin, the hand that lingered too-long on the zombie’s chin.  
“You don’t have to do this, you know. You don’t have to come with me.”  
The smile faded.  
 **“Too bad.”** He hummed, expression solemn. **“I will… protect you.”  
** The medic almost didn’t notice the hand that ghosted over his own. He pressed their palms together, fingers locking, Haise’s skin cool and solid and _real._  
“OK then.” He chirped, grinning at his friend’s wide-eyed expression. “Let’s get going.”  
 _Let’s go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said- Fast and Furious ;P  
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos warm my soul <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I can't believe its been so long since I updated this fic. I kept getting distracted with new fic ideas, and life, and... Kinda binged all four seasons of My Hero Academia.  
> Whooooops.  
> Please be assured, no fic will be left behind! I will continue to update till the very end!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Think my boys need some soft, semi-fluffy times, no?

"So how long have you known Usagi?"  
Stars stretched over their heads like a blanket, the pair laid side by side on the hood of the Nissan. The night cast beautiful shadows across the zombie's face- an allusion of wholeness, of mystery and gentleness rolled into one.   
**"... Forever."** He murmured, eye locked on the sky above; Hide wondered if he'd ever looked at the stars, back in the city. Looked with Usagi. " **We... look out... for each other."  
**"Oh?" The human grinned, wriggling his eyebrows. "Do you like her or something?"  
A heartbeat passed and the zombie's eye grew comically wide.   
**"No. No no no..."  
**"You dooooooo!"  
**"Friends!"** Haise enthused, panicked. **"Jusss..."** He grumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Hide bit back a smirk.   
"Ok, I believe you," He chuckled, reaching to ruffle his hair... Only to pause, frozen.   
It felt too familiar... _too much like...  
_**"... Hide?"  
**The zombie frowned, his foggy eye clouded with worry. Hide covered the aborted movement with a laugh, chewing his lip as he looked back to the sky.   
"The sky sure is nice tonight. Must be the drop in pollution, huh. Guess something good did come of all this, huh?"   
Haise nodded slowly, unconvinced. "Hey, I think I saw some CDs in the glove box. Lets check them out!"

Doors locked, windows up, Hide sifted through the car's CDs. "So we have... ACDC... Best of Queen, oh boy... Umm... Chopin? That some old dude?"  
Haise shrugged, taking the CD with wavering hands.   
**"Try."**  
Hide inserted the disc, turning the volume down low to avoid unwanted attention.   
Slowly, softly, the gentle chime of piano keys began to play. The tempo increased with the sound, ebbing and flowing like the waves. "... That's actually pretty nice." Hide murmured, closing his eyes. As if on cue, a yawn blossomed in his throat. "Makin' me sleepy, though...."   
Haise chuckled, and when an icy hand rested on Hide's arm, he didn't flinch.   
**"Sleep... I'll stand guard."  
**"Don't you want to...?"  
**"No. I'm fine... You sleep."  
**

Hide did- he slept better than he had in a long time.   
And when he awoke, he couldn't remember a single dream. 

The soft light of dawn shimmered over the horizon as the Nissan bumbled along. Charcoal trees stood stark against the landscape, soft splotches of green brilliant in the light. **  
"New song... Please..."  
**"But it's getting to the best part!"  
**"Please God..."** Haise wilted against the passenger seat, by all accounts dying _again._ **"Twenty...seven times!"**  
Hide cackled, forcing his eyes on the road. Not that there was anything to _hit,_ this far out.   
"OK, OK! You can change the song! But then its back to Chopin, OK?"  
**"Nnnn... erd."**  
"You're a nerd."  
Inserting the disc with shaking hands, Haise reclined with a smug look on his face. "What you pick?"

' _Every night, I live and die  
Feel the party to my bones  
__Watch the wasters blow the speakers...'  
  
_Hide blinked. "Lorde? Didn't take you for an indie fan."  
Haise shrugged, languid. He tapped his fingers against his leg, shifting ever so slightly in his seat. _Dancing.  
_

_'Are you lost enough? Have another drink, get lost in us.  
This is how we get notorius, oooooh...'  
_  
Hide didn't have the heart to tease him. Eyes flickering from the road to his friend, he relished in the soft lines of his face, the way his eye flickered shut as he swayed to the music.   
In this moment, more than any other, he was Haise. Not a zombie, not a team-mate. Just _Haise.  
_The next song began to play and, smiling softly, Hide let it. 

Hide was taking the long way. The scenic route, his mind generously offered. His father would be furious if he found out... But frankly, that was his problem.   
He told himself he was doing it for Haise. If they took the military-issued paths, stumbled across one of Hide's comrades... They wouldn't hesitate to shoot him down. They probably wouldn't stop at Haise, either- Hide was a traitor at best and secretly infected at worst.   
But he knew, deep down, that wasn't his only reasoning. Part of him didn't want to go back to the Settlement, to the constant fear and solemn grief. He didn't want to return to training and propaganda, to dirty looks from the higher ups because _his father spoilt him, giving him such freedom._  
He wanted to stay exactly where he was. This shimmering snap-shot in time, the wind rushing through the crack in the window and tousling his hair; Haise's cool body beside him, the light hitting the white of his hair and turning it gold, fingers tapping along to the beat of the song.   
If he could, Hide would stay there forever ~~with him.  
~~This was home. 

Usagi was restless.  
She often felt tense before a hunt, joints flaring with a inherent desire to _run,_ to throw herself into motion and never pause to rest. The sheer effort it took to move her muscles in such a way was meaningless.  
_I..._ She _could probably run, once._ That mysterious girl the hunger swallowed whole.  
A gravelling grunt broke her from her thoughts.   
**_"... The... Hhhhell?"  
_**Usagi crinkled her nose, doing her best to ignore the new-comer. What did Haise call him? _Serpent._ **"Stop!"** He pressed, longer legs falling into step with hers. _God, I wish I could run now.  
_**"What."  
"You did... It. Didn't you?"  
**The zombie girl tilted her head, attempting a scathing stare. **"I know you... Did it. Saved that... Idiot."  
"Don't know... Anything."  
**She didn't have time for this. Time was precious- she should be hunting, eating, _surviving._ But to her disgust, Serpent was persistent.   
**"Need to talk."** He insisted, shaking hand reach for her shoulder. **"Imp... portant!"  
**Usagi dodged the hand, face contorted with rage.   
**"The hell? Back... Off, creep!"  
****"That's what I mean!"  
**The girl stiffened. Pushing his glasses up, Serpent continued. **"I'm feeling... Things. Should.. not be..."  
**He hesitated, fumbling for the words. **"... I watched that idiot... Chased by Boney... Felt _scared. For him._ Why?"  
**

It was one thing for a zombie to feel fear. It was something else entirely to feel fear for _another zombie._ Usagi chewed her lip, mind buzzing with a new kind of energy.   
Haise had always been odd... A good ally, of course, but... He'd always been very _kind._ Always worrying about Usagi, to her irritation.  
And wasn't that odd of herself? Basic emotions like anger and fear were expected, sure, but... She _worried_ _about him._  
Had... Had Haise been a forbearer of something bigger? A catalyst for a greater, more widespread change?  
Serpent glowered at her pensive look. **"Say something... Damn it."  
"Shut up."  
"Answer! What did... He do?"  
**_This... None of this is good._ Usagi felt her breathing speed up- a startling reflex to exhibit in that moment. _If the Boneys find out... If this_ spreads...

 **  
"... Come with me."  
"... The h-"  
"Come with me.." **Usagi ground out, eyes flashing blue, **"... Or die."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming soon.   
> Comments and kudos warm my soul <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for sticking with this fic! I know the updates are a bit... Sporadic... But I love writing this and your feedback means so much to me.  
> This chapter's a weird fluff/angst fusion, but overall fairly chill. That being said, things will be getting more complicated from here on out.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: references to murder (nothing shown), zombies eating already dead humans (not graphic)

"Here we are, Day Three of Operation Homing Pigeon. The skies are clear, the landscape equally clear..."  
**"Really?"** Haise chuckled, giving the driver a soft nudge. **"You're... Serious?"  
**Hide feigned offence.   
"My dear Haise, I have never been more serious in my life! These things must be noted- documented, even!"  
**"Uh huh."  
**The forests had given way to empty pastures of green- overgrown vines and weeds stretched across the paddocks, so different to the lifeless grey Tokyo. The horizon was sharp, unobstructed by buildings and towers. Hide was tempted to call it Paradise- the last place on Earth untouched by fear.   
Beside him, Haise shook his jar of coffee beans- it improved the smell, apparently. The Nissan's upholstery stank of coffee, but Hide would never complain. "You wanna play I-Spy?"  
**"... What's that?"  
**"WHATS- OK, OK..." Hide took a breath, unleashing a rapid-fire explanation of the rules of I-Spy, complete with examples and commentary on it's place as a road-trip staple. "I'll go first. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... F."  
Haise stared out the window , pensive. His eye widened.  
**"Stop."  
**"Huh? I can give you a clue if-" **  
"No."** Haise threw him a look, visible eye wide, as he pointed to the road. **"Stop now!"  
**Hide followed his finger.   
_... Oh God._  
He hit the breaks. 

The body couldn't have been there long. Despite the blood, the mangled state of its arms and legs...   
... The dirt-stained unifrom of a Settlement soldier...  
Hide took a deep breath. This was by no means the first time he'd seen a fallen soldier- no medic had ever saved _very_ patient, after all.   
It never stopped hurting, though.   
**"... Hide?"** Even with half his face bandaged, Hide could make out the furrowed lines of his friend's face.  
"I'm fine." He chewed his lip, avoiding the other's gaze. "We... How long does it take?"  
Haise frowned.  
**"... Depends. But..."** He paused, shoulders stiffening. **"... I'll look."  
**Hide opened his mouth to protest, but Haise was already out the door. Briefly he wondered how the zombie's movements had become so fluid, but shook the thought off.  
He stood by the car, watched Haise look over the body. Slowly, he turned back to the human. **"Humans did this."  
**"... What?"  
Sure enough, he was right. Stepping closer, Hide could see the bullet wounds, the lack of bleeding around the bite marks. The zombie that did this couldn't have killed him- not unless they could handle a gun.  
Hide's mind raced for explanations. He could have been a victim of friendly fire- hit in the middle of an attack. But then where was the zombie's body?  
He'd been shot through the head- to prevent zombification? But why shoot him in the first place?  
**"Hide."** Cold hands gripped his arm, firm and insistent. **"Get in the car."  
**The zombie was tense- more so than usual. Hide followed his gaze to a nearby bush, inconspicuous by the side of the road. **"Now."  
**Hide did not like this plan. Gun on his hip, he could hold his own. He began to tell Haise as much...  
... But then the bush rustled.   
  
  


Hide's hand shot to his gun. Haise stepped forward, defensive.   
A head poked out of the bush, clumps of hair sticking left and right. Wide eyes, stared in horror, before quickly hiding back in the bush.   
"Was that... A child?"  
Haise didn't answer, shoulders relaxing. With a meaningful look, he shuffled towards the bush. The zombie child made a squeaking sound, leaves rustling as it shifted further amongst the leaves; Haise was patient, holding out a gentle hand.   
Minutes passed. Hide thought of calling Haise back, getting the hell out of there... But then a small body emerged from the scrub, bloodied hand tentative in Haise's.   
Matted clumps of brown hair hung limply around her face, pale and stained with dirt and dried blood; Her woollen cardigan might have been yellow once, but was now splotchy with browns and blacks.   
Even with those milky white eyes, no trace of a pupil beneath the fog, the girl looked terrified.   
**"It's alright..."** Haise soothed, hand resting gently against her back. **"Safe."  
**The little girl didn't look convinced. She could only have been twelve, Hide mused. And she's far more scared of us... Hide slipped his gun back in it's holster, crouching down to the girl's eye level.   
"Hey there! What's a cutie like you doing here?"  
The girl didn't answer, though her eyes did soften. Blue-tinged fingers, still stained with red, curled into Haise's pant leg. "Are you here al-" Haise made a throaty cough, and Hide bit his tongue.   
_... He couldn't._ No.  
_No, that would not end well for anyone, they couldn't just-_ "Do you wanna come with us?"  
_God damn it.  
_The words worked like magic. With barely a thought the girl bobbed her head, thick hair falling around her face. Though he probably imagined it, her eyes seemed less pale- darker, like his own.   
**"Are you sure?"** Haise murmured, voice soft. He didn't sound disapproving, just... Hide wasn't sure what it was. Just soft.   
"Of course!" He grinned, straightening up from the ground. "We can't leave a pretty girl all by her lonesome!"  
The girl giggled, and Hide felt his chest grow warm.

(Haise felt it, too. He kept it to himself.)

The girl's name was Hinami. They knew this from the name-tag hanging precariously from her cardigan.   
_Fueguchi Hinami. 13 years old. Ward_ _21_.  
Haise sat in the back seat beside her, murmuring soft reassurances as the car bumped and rolled along. Hide watched from the rear-view mirror- tried not to stare at Haise's feather-soft expressions, his little smiles and laughs.   
An hour into the journey, Hinami pulled something from her pocket. She held its contents out to Haise, hesitant and shy.   
Hide almost _felt_ it- the sharp intake of breath, the way cloud grey eyes flicked to his back.   
But he kept his gaze ahead. Played pretend.   
If Haise needed to... To do it, he just had to accept that.   
(He'd later wonder at how much he'd changed- or maybe he'd always been this way. It was all becoming a blur, unfocused).   
_**"... Thank you, Hina."**_

**"The hell... Are these... Doing here?"  
**Usagi was tired. Beyond tired.   
Everything had been fine before that human showed up- at least, that's what she told herself. Weren't things fine the way they were before?  
**"Why do you... Think?"** Serpent hissed, gesturing sharply. The smattering of zombies behind him shifted on their feet- more from unease than one would expect. **"Happening... To _everyone"  
_**Usagi bit back a reflexive sigh. She had rather hoped- no, prayed- that this was all just some one-off thing. A temporary burst of insanity, quickly quelled with a fresh meal...   
... But the thought of food made her sick.   
One of the taller zombies, skeletal grin flashing, stepped forward. _God, not this idiot._  
Usagi flexed, preparing a sharp rebuttal in her mind. But the zombie said nothing.   
Instead, he lifted a blue-tinged finger to his chest... And tapped it.   
_One. Two. Three. Four._  
A constant, rhythmic beat.   
_One. Two. Three. Four.  
_Undeniable, instinctively recognisable.   
_One. Two. Three. Four.  
_Usagi felt her shoulders slump; felt that foreign muscle in her own chest beat in time.   
_**"... How?"**_

  
_Why couldn't things stay the same?_


End file.
